


Eita?

by edenhpsanders8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, a week later, and was written at 11 at night, but boarderline crack, not crack, thsi idea was born at like 11:30 at night, to one person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenhpsanders8/pseuds/edenhpsanders8
Summary: Taichi and Kenjirou can converse through one word sentences and Eita is very confused but it’s okay bc he loves his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 64





	Eita?

Kenjirou looked Eita up and down and said, “Sure Eita.” He rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze to his friend Taichi.

His eyebrow was raised and asked in disbelief, “Eita?” Then Taichi tilted his head in thought. He narrowed his eyes and asked again, “Eita?”

All Kenjirou did was nod and reply back with his boyfriend’s name before dragging Eita away from Taichi. A Taichi who was now chucking lightly at Kenjirou’s dismay.

When said boyfriend made a strangled noise he turned to look at him. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were unfocused.

“Wh-” he started then turned his head slightly to look Kenjirou right in the eye. “Why did you two just say my name three times in a row?” Eita’s voice sounded distant despite being right next to him.

Kenjirou stared at his boyfriend for a moment before looking away. He stated simply, “Because,” and started walking forwards. He shook his head and put a hand against his cheek unsurprised when it’s hot to the touch.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s short but it would’ve been like 90 words if i hadn’t written like this. idk if they’re in character bUt thank you for reading 😊


End file.
